


Jaune Arc: Voices and Visions

by NotSoConspicuous



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoConspicuous/pseuds/NotSoConspicuous
Summary: A series where Jaune adheres a tiny bit more to the divine dreams part of his historical inspiration while also giving more than a single iota of a shit about becoming a huntsman. Brace yourselves for a tale of strife, triumph, chivalry, and romance as Jaune journeys on into knighthood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Stories and Scrolls

**Let's start with a little taste** **first. This will most likely be a short chapter so I can tease you like the cheap whore I am and then reel you in. I will try to take this story slow and hopefully not encounter the many pitfalls of writing a Jaune fic. This is also not the fic where Jaune gets fantastic, reality bending powers from sugar daddy Light God, that would be too easy. Anyways, join little Jaune while he ponders his spiritual awakening and what lies within the basement.**

* * *

At first the voice only gave moral advice. Throughout Jaune Arc's life he has received these... _dreams_. They were always dreams of a blinding light accompanied by a soothing voice, and he'd been having them since he was a toddler to occasionally offer some wisdom. He never told anyone barring one close call with Saphron which he, nervously, played off as a joke. Thankfully, his sister never pressed the issue and instead accepted it as simply Jaune being Jaune. Jaune didn't have a reason to ponder anything about his spiritual guide, until now.

After the close call with Saphron, the voice's accompanying dream that night was different. It was a perfect playback of when he last sat in his family's basement a week prior, which doubled as his grandpa's room. He relived the memory almost perfectly normal, his grandpa pulling a book off a dusty shelf to read him stories about huntsmen of the past. However, his attention was redirected to something in the corner of his eye, a dusty old scroll on the top shelf that seemed to be ancient. Thus on the following day, curiosity killed the cat.

It was around noon when he slowly crept down the creaky basement stairs, always paranoid they would one day snap under his weight. Once he was down the stairs, his eyes flicked to his grandpa's bed. Sure enough, grandpa arc was taking his afternoon nap. Jaune figured grandpa wouldn't mind if he satiated his curiosity all by himself, but seeing as it was stowed away on the top shelf he had no choice. He stalked over to grandpa's bed and went to gently shake his sleeping form on the bed. Grandpa rolled over.

"Huh? Oh... hello there Jaune. Do you need something? Grandpa's trying to get a good nap in." The little boy was practically jumping in place, "Grandpa could you read me one more story? Please? Pretty please? I saw one that looked cool and wanted to see it!" Grandpa sighed and then smiled, "Under normal circumstances I would've said no, but I'll make an exception for you, you little rascal." The old arc ruffled Jaune's hair and slowly rose to meander over to the tall, dusty shelf. "Well, which one caught your eye?"

Jaune's eyes searched for a moment, then pointed at the scroll of interest, "That one!" he beamed. Grandpa arc would have no trouble reaching it, he usually didn't need assistance anyways and it was clear why. Even in his old age the man was a sight to behold, he had an impressive stature and was still the spitting image of strength. The man **towered** over his father standing a little over seven feet tall. His finely kept grey beard and hair swayed slightly as the attention of his soft blue eyes shifted to the ancient scroll, his usual gentle expression shifting to what Jaune's father dubbed the 'reminiscing face' as he examined the scroll.

"What is it grandpa?" Jaune asked, seething with curiosity. Grandpa arc seemed lost in thought as he silently skimmed through the contents of the parchment. Finally he muttered what seemed to be the tail end of... _something_ , "'For my holy wrath will know no bounds...'" he faintly chuckled as Jaune gave him a puzzled look, "These words, oh grandson of mine, are the exact words I uttered when I fulfilled my quest and rightfully earned the rank of paladin."

Jaune looked confused as his grandfather's eyes were still glued to the writings, "Grandpa?"

"Yes Jaune?"

_"What's a paladin?"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little tease. More recognizable characters will come later, I won't spend too long on Grandpa Arc. One last thing, when it comes to criticism I might as well be a masochist. Just. Fucking. Hit. Me.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Desert Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's curiosity pays off as things speed up with grandpa arc.

**Forgive me for the time skips, but I did promise not to spend long on gramps. So, buckle in for chapter 2.**

* * *

The wind howled as a lone figure clad in shining armor stood among the dunes of the Vacuan desert, the light from the broken moon in the sky reflecting off his sword. It had been years since that fateful conversation that set him on the path to knighthood, and Jaune Arc was ready to prove himself. He had trained ever since he was thirteen under his grandfather, unlocked his aura, and was currently looking to rid himself of the title of knight errant. Now, at the age of fifteen, Jaune readied his longsword and braced himself for the worst. His grandpa would not be able to hold his hand this time.

The crowd of nomadic warriors were full of confusion. They had been preparing to make a stand against the grimm to protect their tribe when suddenly, something unbelievable happened. A **knight** had appeared. No huntsmen, no huntsmen-in-training from shade academy, but a lone, honest to goodness knight straight out of a fairy tale. The people watched in dawning horror as they realized the knight intended to take on the horde himself. Some murmured silent prayers while others simply watched with anticipation. Although the crowd were not expecting the knight to survive, they were at least thankful that he would be able to thin out the grimm before the grimm hit their line.

Then, hope surged within the ranks as the first head went flying, then another, and another. Throughout the night only the sounds of ripping flesh and claws scraping against metal occupied the air. The knight would falter here and there, the grimm snapping and slashing whenever the opportunity arose. Nonetheless, the knight would resume his stance and stand his ground, no matter how damaged he appeared. After an hour straight of hacking and slashing, the night came to a grand finale when the lone knight stood before a rapidly disintegrating deathstalker's corpse... and fell face first into the sand.

**Later that afternoon...**

Jaune awoke to an all too familiar sight. He was laying on his back, covered in bandages, and staring up at the ceiling of his tent. Now conscious, he reflected on the events of the night prior. 'Ugh, what happened? Oh right... I got my ass kicked by a giant monster. All things considered, not too bad. I mean, it may have mopped the floor with me but at least I didn't die. Nothing hurts anymore, good. Wait, if I'm in my tent then wh-'

His thoughts were cut off as the giant figure of his grandpa slipped into the tent, the heat of the day rushing in for a split second before calming. His face looked worried, and then was overwhelmed with relief. Jaune was wrapped in a tight embrace as he jokingly feigned agony, "Oh no I'm dying! Oh the humanity! Have mercy!" His grandfather only hugged tighter, "I will be having none of it, especially not after that stunt you pulled, I told you not to play hero and get help" his grandfather scolded. "Now get up and get your gear on, I don't want to hear any excuses about you not being able to get up. Your aura's had plenty of time to heal."

'No time for brunch?' he pondered. After removing his bandages he slipped into some clean under clothes, then his chainmail, and finally his armor before he grabbed Coupe-sable to head out into the heat. The sun blinded him for a moment as he stepped out into the sun, the heat beating down on him. When his eyes adjusted the sight of his grandfather came into view, his trademark 'I'm so proud of you' smile being instantly recognizable. 'Now just what is he so happy about this time?'

"Jaune Arc, apprentice to Joseph Arc, and former knight errant please take a knee." To say Jaune was nervous was an understatement, 'Is this really happening?!? Am I dreaming?!?' Jaune pinched his cheek, 'No... this is real alright, just take a knee and relax, remember your lines...' as Jaune tried to recall the words he would have to say, he took a knee before his grandfather. His grandpa unsheathed his longsword and lightly tapped both of Jaune's shoulders with it. "With the authority bestowed unto me I, Paladin Joseph Arc, grant Jaune Arc the title of knight of the realm of Vacuo. The individual in question may now say the knight's vow, confirming his status as protector of the realm." Jaune was on the verge of hyperventilating, he tried to calm himself.

_Inhale._

**Exhale.**

_Inhale._

**Exhale.**

_Inhale._

**Exhale.**

_"I pledge my service and my loyalty, body and soul, to my Lord. When the clarion call is sounded, I will ride out and fight in the name of liege and Lady. Whilst I draw breath, the lands bequeathed unto me will remain untainted by evil. Honour is All! Chivalry is All! This I swear on my blood and my breath."_

Then... there was silence. The sounds of the desert disappeared and left only Jaune and his mentor. His grandpa suddenly broke the silence, "It's 'fight in the name of liege and **land** ' not 'liege and **lady** '..." Jaune cringed, 'Well, guess I'm going down as the only knight to ever fail his _vow_ of all things' " **BUT!** " Jaune's eyes slowly rose to his grandfather's smiling face, "...it is good enough. Rise Jaune, knight of the realm of Vacuo, I'm proud of you." Jaune rose and met his grandfather halfway in an uncomfortable hug, his face smothered against his grandfather's armor, but he didn't care. He was an official knight now! He bore the title of something that used to be reserved for nobility and he reveled in it.

'From now on I won't have the luxury of being able to settle for _good enough_. I must strive to become better, learn as much as I can, and train hard so that I may protect the land I vowed to serve!' he decided, passion burning through his veins.

* * *

For the past couple of years things seemed to be looking up in Vacuo. A local legend had sprouted up, The Desert Knight, as the people of Vacuo referred to him. A lone knight clad in a half white and half gold surcoat that bore a black deathstalker insignia that lay dead center on the knight's chest. People from all walks of life reported that the knight showed up, slaughtered grimm, and walked off without a word. However, people outside Vacuo and of the upper class dismissed it as merely another fairy tale passed around by the nomadic peoples. Nobody could really blame them because nobody seemed to know where the knight lived, or even what the knight looked like beyond his imposing crusader helmet. Ozpin knew the truth.

He had received protests from Goodwitch about 'leaving to go chase some myth before the beginning of a school year simply to satisfy his curiosity', but Ozpin had gone anyways. He had promised that if the search took longer than a week he would simply return empty handed to resume preparing for the next wave of first years. However, he knew he wouldn't be coming back empty handed, "We'll be landing soon!" the pilot yelled over the roar of the bullhead's engines.

**Jaune's POV...**

'It doesn't look like it belongs to the White Fang' Jaune concluded, sliding Coupe-sable into the sheath on his back. He, along with his grandpa, watched as a bullhead landed before them. His grandpa did away with his helmet as a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair sporting a walking cane approached. The man with the cane spoke, "Ah Joseph, so good to see you again, and I assume _you_ are the desert knight?" Jaune tried to adapt to the current situation, 'Wait, this guy and my grandpa know each other? Well, doesn't mean I should treat him any different.'

Jaune slid off his helmet and confidently extended a firm hand, "Jaune Arc, knight of the realm of Vacuo. It's a pleasure to meet you mister...?" Ozpin shook his hand, "Call me Ozpin, and let me say it's a pleasure to meet you too, young man. I've heard many great things about you from your grandfather." Jaune tried to suppress a groan, "Better him than the nomads, they've done me no favors with their _stories_ lately." Ozpin smiled, "Oh give yourself some credit Mister Arc. Most young men aspiring to be huntsmen your age are just finishing up combat school while you've been out here for the past two years in the desert playing knight. You've been out here killing grimm, saving lives, and you don't think you deserve at least some modicum of praise?" This was meant to raise Jaune's spirits, although the boy in question didn't quite see it that way.

Despite the fact the man somehow knew about his desire to be a huntsman, the boy didn't take the time to question it and didn't hesitate to respond, "Sir, I swore an oath to serve this land and its people. I don't fight for something trivial as praise, rather I fight because it is my duty." It was a trained response spoken with passion, but then he remembered that it was one of his grandpa's friends he was talking to. He scratched the back of his neck and got really quiet as he looked down at the ground with a nervous smile, "Yeah so... that's why uh..." Ozpin let out a hearty chuckle, "As you should Mister Arc. Now tell me, how would you like to have a spot at Beacon Academy?"

Jaune's jaw hit the floor, his brain unable to process the words that forced their way into his ears. _"Come again?"_ he squeaked.

* * *

**I think the 'local legend' angle is really fucking cool but idk, maybe I'm wrong. Don't worry about Jaune being too OP or some shit as well, there's going to be plenty of things he'll suck at. He'll still be the same goofy blonde boi, it's just he won't suck at _everything_. Plus I tried to make this chapter longer, and I did... but not by much. Anyways, hope you fucks enjoyed chapter 2.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's going to the academy of his dreams, and he's still dense as fuck.

**As of the time of posting this (July 6), I have started an approximately month long vacation. Doesn't mean I _won't_ be posting new shit, just means I won't be posting as often. With that out of the way, open wide cuz you're about to get a creamy load of content dripping down your neck and chest.**

* * *

He had protested at first when Ozpin offered him a spot at Beacon, mainly because he would be abandoning the land he vowed to serve. However, his grandpa had found a way to circumvent it. He was now going to Beacon, duffel bag full of his equipment in hand, as a **questing knight**. His quest? To become a huntsman of course. It may have been an extremely mundane quest compared to something like _slay 300 nevermores_ , but his grandpa had assured him it was a perfectly reasonable task. Speaking of his grandpa, he was staying behind to fill in for Jaune as protector of the realm in his absence.

Affairs at Vacuo secured, Jaune boarded the bullhead to Vale with Ozpin... and immediately puked halfway into the flight. The Desert Knight may have been strong, but motion sickness was a far greater foe than he could've ever anticipated. That same great foe almost got the best of him on his flight to Beacon too, but he managed to keep his gastric fluids contained. 

Once on solid ground, Jaune took a moment to regain his composure and moved on. On his way through Beacon's expansive courtyard, he received some _looks_ , 'My knight garb is packed away in my duffel, so why are they staring?' Turns out that years of traveling Vacuo's deserts in extremely cumbersome armor all the while lugging around a longsword had done wonders for his physique. He was like a shorter version of his legendary grandfather, barring his scraggly blond hair. His clothing only served to showcase the fruits of his labor, sporting only a white tank top and some black shorts. His outfit choice would've been perfectly reasonable, should he have been in Vacuo. Needless to say, Jaune felt a little chilly.

Then, the unmistakable sound of an explosion filled the air.

*****

Ruby Rose had been having an awful first day at Beacon so far. Yang ditched her and ran off with her friends. Then, she bumped into this mean girl and **exploded** in the middle of the courtyard. Thankfully a mysterious girl clad in black swooped in to rescue her, but then she walked off before having a chance to talk to her.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she sighed as she laid on the stone floor of the courtyard. A shadow loomed over her, silver eyes opened to catch sight of an extended hand, "Hey, I'm Jaune, kni-" _EXTREME PANIC.MP4_ "-nice to meet you!" he recovered with.

_'nailed it'_

She took the hand, a shy smile tugging at her lips, "Ruby" she replied. She noticed the boy looked like a massive weight dropped from his shoulders, "Are you ok? You looked a little... _stressed_ for a moment there."

As they continued chatting, Jaune using his motion sickness as a cover story for his unusual introduction, the conversation was nearing collapse when Ruby suddenly restarted it, "So, I've got this thing."

Crescent Rose slammed into the ground as Jaune took a step back, "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby explained, still to the confusion of the knight, "Could you, uh, dumb it down for me?" Jaune asked sheepishly.

"It's also a gun." Ruby added. Concept now within his grasp, Jaune came to appreciate the weapon's magnificence, "Oh... that's cool!"

Ruby nodded, "I'm more interested to see what you've got in that bag." Jaune set down his duffel bag and began to dig around in it as Ruby continued, "I mean with how you... well _look_ , I'm expecting maybe a rocket launcher or a minigun or dual sawed-off shotguns or-"

She was cut off when Jaune pulled Coupe-sable out of his duffel, "Nope, just a longsword with a cruciform hilt and a simple two-handed grip."

Ruby, embarrassed, scratched the back of her neck, "Oh sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard with designing mine." Ruby explained as she stroked her own weapon affectionately. She would find out soon that Jaune thought different.

"Are you kidding me? You should count that dorkiness as a blessing, in fact I envy you. If I had a single creative bone in my body maybe I would've been wielding something even **half** as cool as your weapon." Jaune gushed with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I like your weapon too. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby gushed back in equal force. Jaune stowed away Coupe-sable in his duffel with a smile, "I remember my grandpa saying something remarkably similar. Only instead of just an appreciation he also said nobody... Eh, nevermind."

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. The answer came spilling forward before Jaune could give it a second thought.

"Eh, why not? My grandpa always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He answered proudly.

Thoughts swirled around in Ruby's head before one burning question stuck out among the rest, "Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?"

"Let me see..." Jaune pulled out a map from his pocket as realization dawned on his face, "We may have taken a few wrong turns... a lot of them actually. We're supposed to go meet with all the other first years in this auditorium looking thing. Let's go back the way we came, there should be some more recognizable landmarks there..."

*****

Jaune's experience with maps won out in the end and they made it to the auditorium in good time. Only problem was that Ruby had left him to go hang out with her sister. He set down his duffel with all the other bags and started to head back to his place among the crowd. People weren't staring at him anymore, or at least he couldn't tell if they were. 'Did I have some rogue food stain on my shorts?' he wondered and went to check before he bumped into someone, sending both him and the stranger to the floor.

"Sorry!" they both stammered out at the same time. Jaune slowly opened his eyes and they came to rest upon quite the sight.

She was absolutely gorgeous, like a goddess. The girl had beautiful, flowing red hair and emerald eyes currently filled with concern. His eyes _started_ to wander, only catching a glance at her armor before he mentally slapped himself and steeled his resolve.

'No leering at strangers! What would grandpa think? What would Light think?' Light being the nickname he gave to the voice who spoke to him in his dreams. He was torn from his thoughts as a gloved hand was extended and a more composed voice spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, I-" she was cut off as Jaune chuckled and accepted the hand. "Don't sweat it Spartacus" he joked, trying his best to sound confident, "It's my fault, I just wasn't looking where I was going. The name's Jaune Arc, and you are...?"

The girl paused for a moment, as if what he had asked was unexpected. Then, a cheerful smile crossed her lips a moment later, "I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune."

He nodded, "Likewise." After a few moments of awkward silence, the knight spoke again, "Hey uh Pyrrha, you wouldn't mind if I hung out with you for a while? My friend kinda ditched me... well not really ditched but-"

"Not at all, that sounds grand." she interrupted with, saving them both from his nervous ramblings. They stood side by side, Jaune staring into the distance while panicking inside his head, 'Ok focus Jaune. You may not have had much human interaction with anyone other than grandpa for the past 4 years, but you did good with Ruby... well sort of. Just don't screw it up and stay calm.'

"So, where are you from?" she asked, taking the initiative. "Well, I was originally from Mistral, but I went to train in and came here from Vacuo." he replied.

"So you graduated from Oscuro I assume?" Jaune's hand went to nervously adjust his tank top while he searched for the right wording, "Well not really, you see my mentor actually took me there to train me."

'Oh, so he had a personal trainer.' Pyrrha mentally surmised. With that thought, Ozpin started his speech.

Nobody really knew what to expect, so when Ozpin droned on about wasted energy and taking the first step people listened attentively. Jaune always thought Beacon's headmaster was a little bit off, but he wasn't expecting _that_. He just didn't seem all there, as one person in the crowd put it.

After a blonde lady dismissed the crowd, the knight and the spartan left together to continue their chat.

*****

Later that night what had intended to be a short and friendly chat turned into so much more. Jaune and Pyrrha laid next to each other on top of their respective sleeping bags, telling stories about their lives at home and their experiences before coming to Beacon. Jaune still wore his tank top and shorts while Pyrrha had changed into some simple brown sleepwear. As they enjoyed each other's company, something struck Pyrrha as the slightest bit unusual.

'He hasn't been checking me out... at all really. Is he into guys? With _those_ muscles, I hope not.' she prayed silently in her head.

Meanwhile in Jaune's mind, 'don't look don't look don't look don't look don't look-'

"Hey Jaune?" the knight in question turned his head to face her, "I wanted to thank you for deciding to stick around with me, I didn't expect to make a friend at Beacon so quickly."

Jaune looked shocked, "Well who wouldn't want a friend like you? You're so kind and friendly, plus I think you'd be a great huntress someday."

Pyrrha blushed at the praise as he continued, "That being said, I do hope we get partnered up during initiation. That is, if you want to be my partner. I'm not gonna force your hand because maybe you already had someone in mind a-and I don't wanna force your hand or anything I-"

"I'd like that." she stated with a grin as a small smile graced his features.

*****

Jaune woke up before anyone else, a result of his strict schedule during his four years at Vacuo. He arrived first at the changing room and started changing into his underclothes. After he finished slipping into his woolen stockings, linen under-pants, linen under-shirt, and his gambeson he began putting on his chainmail, plate, and surcoat. Finally, he donned his sacred crusader helm, arrived at his locker, and retrieved his longsword. He slid Coupe-sable into its sheath on his back, his eyes burning with determination and resolve through his helmet.

'I look forward to meeting with you again Pyrrha. If those nomads hadn't made such a big deal out of me then we'd probably still be talking, laughing, and enjoying ourselves. Unfortunately, I must make my grand debut, dispel all the nasty rumors going around about me, and show them that _maybe_ I'm not all that I'm cracked up to be. The important thing is that I'm trying, and I hope to see you making an equal effort out there on the field of battle, Pyrrha.'

With that he found a tree to temporarily reside under its shade, planted his sword in the earth, took a knee, and closed his eyes while he waited for the fateful announcement to boom across the campus.

_"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."_

* * *

**It's finally done! I cannot stress just how difficult it is for me to try to write Pyrrha. Seriously, any advice on that matter will help a metric fuck ton. Anyways, hope you fuckers enjoyed chapter 3 better than the others. Now I'm finally getting into the juicy, _throbbing,_ MEAT of the actual story. One last thing, I may or may not have linked a friend of mine this fanfic, but that does not mean I will hesitate to write smut. I'm more than willing to take one for the team, the knight must get his _fill_. Don't expect me to be some expert on romance or anything though, although I do have some tricks up my sleeve.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
